The present invention relates to an outward pushing device and an expansion device adapted to the outward pushing device, which enables a user to push and electrically connect the portable computer with the expansion device in a more strength-saving manner. In addition, by means of the pushing device, the user can more conveniently and easily push the portable computer out of the expansion device. Also, the pushing device helps in dissipating of the heat generated by the portable computer.
In conventional portable computer and expansion device, the rejecting mechanism employs a linkage to drive the pushing members disposed on two sides of the expansion device for pushing and separating the portable computer from the expansion device. Such linkage and pushing members have quite complicated structure and include numerous parts. Moreover, it is quite troublesome and time-consuming to assemble these parts. Therefore, it is necessary to develope an outward Pushing device and an expansion device adapted to the outward pushing device, which enables a user to push and electrically connect the portable computer with the expansion device and push and separate the portable computer from the expansion device in a more strength-saving manner.